Forgotten Memories
by terradog13
Summary: Arthur is just your average servant demon, chosen to visit Heaven for the Great Meeting held every year for seven days in Heaven between God and Satan. While there, he meets an angel named Alfred, whose kisses and touch seem strangely familiar. Who exactly is this mysterious angel and why does he ignite such a passion in him?


Arthur sighed as he walked along the small path by the riverside, looking at the reflection of the large trees on the other side of the path in the water. _Why do I have to be here? _Sure, he was one of the servants of Satan, as seen by his small horns, but he didn't see why he had to come to heaven for the annual meeting between Satan and God that lasted seven days. It was completely boring for lower-levels like himself. He sighed, leaning down to touch the water. Suddenly, he noticed the reflection of something draw closer. As he looked up, Arthur couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his wings as the angel drew closer. They were the largest he had ever seen in heaven. As he stared at the oncoming wings,

"-ello?" Arthur was surprised out of his deep thoughts by a hand being waved in front of his face by the angel.

"Are you okay, dude?" Arthur snorted.

"I didn't know angels said such mortal things as dude." The angel merely grinned.

"Maybe that's because you don't know many angels." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how do you know I don't know many angels?" The angel gestured at Arthur's body.

"Because you're a demon and-" At this, he began to stretch his hand towards Arthur.

"You have such small horns and wings that not many angels would look at you twice, much less talk to you." As the angel's hand drew closer to his tail, Arthur quickly backed up, shielding his tail from view without directly touching it.

"Don't you dare touch my tail." Arthur hissed. his eyes glowing with anger. The angel raised his hands, backing up slightly.

"Didn't mean any harm." He laughed, lowering his hands.

"So what are you doing here?" Arthur puffed out his chest.

"I work for his Hightness, Satan. I am one of the servants chosen to visit this wretched place." The angel pouted.

"This place isn't bad. You can enjoy it if you try." He then perked up.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Alfred. What's your name?" Arthur, surprised by the question, replied.

"Arthur KIrkland." Alfred grinned.

"Well, Arthur, is it alright if I try something?" Arthur looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" This time, before Arthur could stop him, the angel stretched his hand forward and softly rubbed a horn. Arthur's knees immediately buckled beneath him and fell to the ground, whimpering. After a few seconds, he slowly stood.

"I am going to kill you," he panted, glaring at the angel. Alfred grinned.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"But I guess it's true, then." Arthur scowled.

"If what's true?"

"That your horns and tail make you horny." Arthur's scowl grew from the little joke.

"Not funny." Arthur suddenly thought of something he had heard about angels, the perfect way to get back at Alfred. He smiled sweetly.

"But I suppose it's fine." He moved a little bit closer so his chest nearly brushed against the angel's, running a finger down the bare side of the chest, softly touching his nipple. Alfred shivered and Arthur looked up to see him blush a little.

"What's fine?" Arthur mentally smirked while he slowly sneaked a hand behind the angel.

"To touch my horns and tail. That is of course if you let me touch your-" As he spoke, his hand finally reached Alfred's wing. As he softly rubbed it, Alfred interrupted him with a moan. His wings spread to their full length and Arthur, in his amazement, accidentally grabbed some of the feathers on the wing. Alfred growled and, wrapping his arms around Arthur, roughly pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a few moments when the shock wore off, Arthur tried to push him away, but the angel was too strong. Alfred lightly bit Arthur's lower lip before licking it, softly suckling. Arthur whimpered again, resting both hands on Alfred's chest for support. For some reason, the angel's lips felt familiar. Arthur couldn't help but bite back, drawing a little bit of the angel's holy blood. Suddenly, as Alfred's arms loosened, Arthur realized what he was doing and to whom, so he quickly backed away from the angel, blushing furiously.

"Well," he panted, attempting to smirk after what was probably best kiss he had ever had.

"I guess it's true then." Alfred, who was also panting a little, tilted his head.

"What?"

"That an angel's wings make them horny." Alfred snorted and laughed.

"I guess I deserve that." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"This may sound weird, but do you think we've met before?" Alfred's eyes widened and he vigorously shook his head.

"I don't mean that like a cheesy pick-up line. I just meant that kiss seemed kind of...nostalgic, you know?" Arthur's eyes widened slightly.

"You felt it too?" He couldn't help but say. Alfred looked at him, surprised before he blushed.

"Do you...want to try it again?" Arthur blushed as well.

"W-why would I?" he scowled, though in truth he actually did, just to see what was so different between his other kisses and this angel's. Alfred gasped.

"That wasn't your first kiss was it?" Arthur laughed so hard that he had to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Are you kidding? You really don't know much about Hell, do you? There, demons kiss all the time. We're not prudes like you little angels." It was Alfred's turn to scowl as Arthur continued to laugh. Alfred closed the distance between them and, grabbing Arthur's chin, tilted his head up and kissed him. He forced his tongue into Arthur's mouth, exploring the moist cavern. Arthur moaned and wrapped his tongue around Alfred's, getting a gasp of surprise from the angel. They wrapped their arms around each other's waist, holding each other closer. Arthur was about to rub against Alfred's crotch when suddenly, there was a loud bell. Alfred's head moved away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. He looked disappointed.

"Looks like the meeting for today has ended." He leaned forward and licked the trail off Arthur's mouth. Arthur looked up at him, blushing and confused as the words didn't quite make sense in his lustful daze. Alfred looked slightly distressed and he backed up a little.

"You know, you're cuteness is very dangerous." Arthur, still confused, simply nodded. Alfred groaned.

"Look, just, meet me here tomorrow again, alright?" The daze finally cleared and Arthur sniffed, looking away.

"If I don't have anything better to do." He looked back in time to see Alfred wink at him as his wings spread out.

"Bye, little demon." And with that, he used his wings to push himself off the ground. Arthur watched the angel fly away. For some reason, Arthur could have sworn he saw darkness flicker across his feathered wings as the angel became farther away..


End file.
